All She Ever Wanted
by Bunny1
Summary: Jackie Burkhardt and Bo Duke are married. Daisy is looking for her independence. Will Jackie's past cause turmoil, or is their love strong enough? Will Daisy ever see what's under her nose? Using from ep 'Daisy's Shotgun Wedding'. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Two months ago, she had come into town in a little blue mustang. In truth, she had just been passing through but she was running on fumes, and her money was gone. She broke down right in the middle of main street, and Cooter had towed her car over to his garage. Jackie had decided to make a clean break from her life in Wisconsin, from the drama, from everything... She had to "get over" her past, and had just gotten into her car on January 2, 1980, and started driving for God-Knows-Where. Trying to be with Fez... that was a mistake she just could not make... Well, she ended up in Hazard County, Georgia.

The second person she met after Cooter Davenport was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, Bo Duke. He wasn't much older than her, 20 to her 19. The way his smile lit up a room, Jackie had never been so entranced by a man- not even Steven. Everything after that was a whirlwind. Within a month, they were engaged. Two weeks later, married. And, while some might have thought it was fast, Jackie just "knew". She knew from the moment she laid eyes on him, and he was a wonderful husband, and his family was great.

Which was good, considering they'd moved in with them. Originally, Luke and Bo had shared a room, but, Luke's bed had been moved in with Jesse, and Jackie and Bo got a bigger bed, Daisy still having her own room. When she had first moved into town, with not a cent to her person, she'd been forced to get the first job she could find, which was cleaning house for Boss Hogg and Miss Lulu. Miss Lulu was one of the sweetest women she'd met outside of Mrs. Foreman, but... she could only take so much working for Boss. She didn't know how Daisy had put up with it for so long. When Bo asked her to marry him, he'd actually gone and quit for her, which Uncle Jesse had taken umbrage with.

"I don't want any wife of mine cleaning house for that man," Bo had said, and that had been that.

Jackie really didn't mind; she _hated_ being a maid...

But, getting back to today... they had been married for two weeks today, and most of the girls in town were still in shock, and spoke in whispers behind her back about "that out of town hussy who snagged their Bo". Jackie walked into the Boar's Nest to see Daisy, wearing a denim mini-skirt and flowered crop-top, her hair pulled back to one side.

"Hey, sugar," Daisy smiled at her new cousin. "How's it going?"

Jackie shrugged. "Went fishing with the boys this morning, which was nice, but Luke just left without us knowing it. Weird."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Y'all didn't notice?"

"Not till he was gone, no. And he took the car."

Daisy chuckled. "What were y'all doin' that you 'didn't notice' he was gone?"

Jackie flushed. "Well, Bo had his pole lined up on a stick so he didn't have to hold it, so we went to look at some of the... nature stuff... um..."

"Um... yeah, thought so." Daisy laughed. "You're newlyweds, that's to be expected."

Jackie flushed with a shy smile, until Lisa Sue looked over at her. "You know, he oughtta get over this silly little phase of his any day now." she blurted.

Jackie frowned. "Silly little phase?" she echoed.

"Yep... as in, you. He's gonna realize he wants a real woman, not someone so bitsy and delicate and... well..."

"Jewish?" Jackie asked, an edge to her tone.

"You are?" Lisa Sue asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm sure my husband would rather have a big fat slore like you... whatever your name is."

"I've had him- more than once. And he comes back 'round for a reason, sugarpants."

"Ah, Lisa Sue, I think you've had about enough to drink..." Daisy said hesitantly.

"Oh, no, Daisy... I think she could use plenty more..." Jackie said, grabbing her by the back of the head and slamming it into the pitcher of beer...


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa Sue struggled, choking, and finally got up as Bo walked into the bar.

"You little witch!" Lisa Sue yelled, jumping at her.

But, Bo stepped in between them. "Now, ladies... what's this about?"

"Ask your wife." Lisa Sue spat, shaking her wet hair out.

Jackie looked at Bo innocently. "She started it."

Bo raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Uh-huh, well, I'm _ending _it." he said, staying firmly between the two angry women. "Come on, honey, we'll go sit down."

Lisa Sue seethed, growling, and Jackie stuck her tongue out as a parting shot while she walked to a table with Bo's hand on her back.

Daisy tsked at her. "You were unnecessary. You had it coming. They're in love, and you an' Bo never did nothin' more than hook up, so get over it."

Lisa Sue pouted. "Never did more than that with _any _girl." she countered.

"Except Jackie." Daisy said lightly. "She's a good girl, you leave her be. I'd make sure people knew my husband was mine, too." she said, walking back behind the counter.

Jackie went to sit down with her husband, and he smacked her playfully on the butt.

"What was that for?" she laughed.

"Sure you deserved it for somethin'." he teased, pulling her into his lap.

"Sorry about... what's-her-name over there?"

"Nah, baby, that's okay, I just don't want you to get hurt." Bo assured, brushing her hair back from her face gently. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"She... she called our marriage a 'silly little phase'."

"That so?" Bo frowned. "C'mere..." he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Her hands clutched onto his broad shoulders and his hands slid up the back of her shirt all the way to her shoulderblades, pulling her closer still as he deepened their kiss, and her hands slid up to his soft, flaxen curls...

"Ah, heh, heh, _hem_!" suddenly sounded behind them, and Jackie pulled back, smiling when she saw Bo's lips still holding the pout from kissing her, and his hands tightened their grip on her shoulders beneath her top.

"_What_, Boss?" Bo asked.

"Bo Duke, this is a _respectable_ business, _not_ a house of ill re_pute_!" he said in his sour, over-pronounced way.

"That's right; I should arrest y'all for indignant exposure!" Roscoe scolded.

"I was_ kissing_ my _wife_," Bo said, aggravation tinging his tone, "an' our clothes are still on. Not like I popped her muffins out."

Boss looked absolutely appalled. "You just... you just watch your language, young fella! I'll... I tell you... I..." Boss muttered, flustered, as he stalked off to his office, Roscoe close in tow.

Jackie laughed into her husband's neck, and he smiled at her, sliding his hands outside of the shirt. But, suddenly, she felt him tense, and she looked up, worried.

"Bo?"

"Sit there; I'll be right back, sugar." he said, sliding her down to a seat and walking over to where Daisy was at a table, calmly pouring a pitcher onto a handsy trucker's lap.

Bo glared at the man; he'd seen him come up behind Daisy and grab at her parts. "Mister, I think maybe we'd better step outside..." Bo said seriously.

Daisy pulled a face, shoving Bo away from him. "Bo, honey, I got it handled."

"_Handled_? Daisy, that pig-"

"Yes, I'm well aware of what he just did; I was on the receiving end of it, remember? Now you just calm down, I can take care of myself, and I don't need you comin' in and fighting all my battles for me, nor Luke neither."

Bo looked discomfited. "But..."

"Bo Duke, I'm not gonna tell you again." she said sternly. "I don't know what it is with you an' Luke lately, treating me like I'm five instead of twenty-five, but I'm just about over it."

"Jus' trying to look out for ya..." Bo muttered.

"And, that's real sweet, honey, but I'm fine. Don't need it." she said, giving him a light shove and smack on the ass to nudge him in the other direction. "Go on, I got work to do, and if you go breaking tables over dude's heads it comes out of my check... Git."


	3. Chapter 3

Bo managed to finagle Daisy's keys away from her- it was the only way to get him out of there, so she figured he could come pick her up after shift- and drove on back to the farmhouse with Jackie, where Luke was already having target practice alone.

"What the hell, Luke?" Bo demanded, hopping quickly out of the car.

"Scuse me?" Luke asked innocently.

"Bo, you watch your language!" Jesse scolded him.

Bo rolled his eyes; sometimes Jesse treated them like they were all still in middle school... But, respectful as he was, he just said, "Sorry, Unca Jess."

"We had to walk to the Boar's Nest and get Daisy's jeep to get home!" Jackie informed Luke.

"Oh, yeah." Luke sniggered. "Didn't figure you'd notice."

"We noticed... we have a problem?" Bo demanded.

"No, I was just bored of y'all two 'honeymooning' all over creation, so I figured y'all'd like some privacy."

"Well, ya can't just take the car and leave us _stranded_, Luke!" Bo huffed.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Target practice?"

Bo shrugged, taking his outer shirt off, leaving him in just a blue undershirt. "Sure, sure..."

"I'm gonna go take a shower, honey; it's a million degrees out." Jackie said, blowing him a kiss.

Bo smiled. "Sure, g'head, Sug."

"So, we have dinner guests tonight." Jesse informed the boys. "Swamp Molly and Cousin Alice."

Bo pulled a face. "No..."

"Who're Swamp Molly and Cousin Alice?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Swamp Molly is one of Jesse's old flames." Luke smirked.

"You hesh that fresh talkin'!" Jesse scolded at Luke. "She's a nice lady who makes a good crawdad bisque... and Cousin Alice is her second cousin, who she raised from a babe."

"Her extremely _large _cousin..." Bo muttered.

Luke elbowed Bo, chuckling.

"Now, you two be nice. Alice likes you."

"Yes, I know." Bo nodded, looking pained. "She's always tryin' to 'rassle me."

Jackie's eyebrows knit slightly. "Really now?"

"Yeah," Bo said a bit cluelessly, "And attempting to make cookies, which I can't eat."

"Now, Bo, not quite fair; I've had those cookies," Luke interrupted. "They're kinda good."

"She _always_ makes Pecan Sandies. I _hate _pecans. Nasty, sandy little bitter... dry..."

"Okay, okay..." Luke laughed.

"Bo, you're married now, I'm sure she can control herself." Jesse said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Daisy was just starting the fried chicken when Swamp Molly and Cousin Alice showed up. Jackie, not being much of a cook, had been getting lessons from Daisy, and was standing with an apron over her blue flowered sleeveless cotton dress, something that had always looked cute on her.

"Bo!" Cousin Alice squealed, wrapping her arms around him.

Bo squirmed for a minute, and then slipped out of her iron grip. "Scuse me just a minute..." he said, dashing to the kitchen. He raced in, grabbing up Jackie by the waist.

"Bo, what-" Jackie began, but he just rushed her out to the front porch.

Daisy, confused, followed, and saw Bo plunk her down right in front of Cousin Alice and Swamp Molly, and hold up her wedding ring hand. "This is my wife, Jackie. See? My wife." he said a bit nervously.

Jackie waved shyly. "Hi..."

"Her?" Alice demanded. "But... look at those tinsy hips; I bet she couldn't even birth _one_ baby for ya..."

"Cousin Alice!" Swamp Molly scolded, swatting her on the behind. "You behave yourself!"

One of Jackie's hands went to Bo's shirt, unconsciously wrapping her fist around the material, and his hand went to her abdomen protectively.

"Jackie, come on, you still have potatoes to peel for me." Daisy said, leading her back into the kitchen.

And, for the first time, Jackie felt _grateful_ to be going into the kitchen to do some manual labor...


	4. Chapter 4

By desert time, everyone was cordial- and even laughing.

"You make this pudding, Sug?"

Jackie nodded, beaming. Pudding might not seem like much of an accomplishment to most people, but, she'd scalded it the last four times she'd attempted it, and_ this_time she'd sliced bananas and vanilla wafers in there.

Bo kissed the side of her head. "It's good."

"Thank you, honey." Jackie smiled.

"Yeah, I'll take seconds on that." Luke said, reaching out his cup.

Suddenly, Daisy looked at the clock. "Oh, I'd best get ready; I have a date."

"Who with?" Luke wanted to know.

"None of your business, that's who." Daisy said coquettishly. "I swear, lately you two don't let me breathe. It's like Senior Prom all over again..."

"What happened at senior prom?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Bo- who was _13_at the time- beat up my prom date."

"Well, Luke was in the army then, so it was my job." Bo said with a chessy cat grin. "Besides, do you really want to be going out with someone who _incites _me to beat him up? Clearly, that should tell you that you can do better."

Daisy rolled her eyes, giving her cousin an indulgent grin. "Yes, well... this guy is very nice... so I'm waiting before I spring y'all on him... no 'fense." she said, patting his cheek gently. "Anyhow, going to get dressed."

"You beat up her prom date?" Luke asked, looking at him sideways when she went to her room. "Really?"

"Dude was a jerk." Bo shrugged. "Braggin' about how he was gonna 'score'. Pfft. Looser. If ya hafta brag before the fact, you don't deserve to."

"Who was it she went with?" Luke asked, amused.

"Benji Slate."

Luke choked on a bite of pudding and Jesse patted his back. "Benji Slate? _Huge_, starting tailback, five years _older_than you, Benji Slate?"

Bo shrugged. "He had it comin'."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was sitting in the living room, and Jackie was starting to wonder when these people were going to _leave._.. But, of course, she wouldn't say anything and upset Uncle Jesse... But, then Alice looked at her, sitting on Bo's lap.

"Hey, skinny, you wanna rassle?"

Jackie looked at her, a spark of fear in her eyes. This girl made Big Rhonda back home look tiny and mouse-like...

"Um... no, no, I'm good..." She said hesitantly.

"Whatssa matter? Scared?" she sneered, and Bo scowled.

"Lay offa her, Alice; you're four times her size!"

"No, no..." Jackie said, holding a hand up. "I am _not_ afraid of you or anyone else!" Jackie said, standing up.

But, then she yelped as Alice quickly yanked her legs from under her and was pinning her down.

"Get_ off_ me you cow!"

"One... two..."

Bo started to intervene but Jackie held up a hand. "Stay out of this, honey!"

"Four... five..."

Bo glared at Swamp Molly. "Get her off afore she kills her!"

"Oh, settle down, she's just playin'..."

"Seven... eight..." Alice taunted in her ear. "You know, I bet you aren't _really_ woman enough to handle someone that big... I seen him takin' a shower once..." she whispered.

Jackie's eyes flared and she grabbed Alice by the earlobes, moving slightly to smash her nose into the wood floor.

"Owwww!" Alice yelled. "My nose!"

Jackie used the leverage to slide on top of her and pull her hand behind her, bending back her thumb. "Who's not woman enough?" She cooed. "Hmm?"

Bo smirked proudly.

"We-hell... you got you a little scrapper there..." Swamp Molly said, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Didn't marry her for her cookin'." Bo said, lifting her up into his arms.

"Hey! I was winning!"

"And, you did... but..." Bo whispered something into her ear, and carried her quickly off to their bedroom...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Daisy stomped into the house, looking aggravated. Bo was in the kitchen, shirtless, wiping a cold rag onto his neck.

"What are you doin'?" she asked him.

"Been working on the tractor this morning." he shrugged. "Didn't want to come to breakfast all greasy."

"Right... well, Dixie's engine won't turn over." she said, looking at him hopefully. "Would you take a quick look?"

Bo nodded, walking outside. He looked at Daisy's attire- a fringy sweater and short-shorts with stockings. He thought the sweater looked silly with the shorts, but he wasn't going to say anything. He looked under the hood, poking around a little. "Your fanbelt popped." he told her.

"Dangit..."

"Look, me an' Luke got stuff in town anyhow, why don't we just drive you? And while you're at work, I'll pick up a fanbelt at Cooter's, come home and fix it."

"Well... okay..." Daisy nodded.

She, Jackie, Bo and Luke piled into the General Lee, and drove into town. When they got to the Boar's Nest, it was crowded way more than usual, mainly due to three mountain men who were there to sell Boss some of their top moonshine. Daisy walked towards the trays, but one of the larger fellows, had to be seven foot if he was an inch, grabbed her by the arm.

"You're purdy..." he said with a dumb laugh.

Daisy grit her teeth. "Well, that's real nice, sugar, now let _go_." she said, struggling out of his death-grip.

"Nu-uh." he said playfully.

Bo swaggered up. "You heard the lady, hands off!" he said beligerantly.

"Bo! I can handle myself!" Daisy said, and broke an empty pitcher over his head. "Ya see?" she said, when he let go.

But, the big lummox was barely phased. "Awww..." he said with a smile.

Bo's face pinched tight.

"Daise, you oughtta opt out of your shift today." Luke hinted.

"Luke!" Daisy huffed.

"Then we're stayin' here." Luke said.

Daisy huffed, but then a loud squeak came from behind them.

"Get _off _me, you big oaf!" Jackie shrieked, squirming as Big Lummox's brother grabbed her by the hips. She couldn't get hold of anything but his hairy arms, so she pulled and strained, but he was just too strong for her.

Bo, already itching for a fight, tapped the greasy-haired hillbilly on the shoulder. "Duck, baby." he said, and Jackie did as Bo swung a powerful blow to the man's jaw, sending him stumbling back. The man came forward, taking a clumsy swing, but Bo ducked and got him a few more times in the ribs before hitting him in the face a couple more times, knocking him out cold.

Their father, who didn't look much better than his sons, tsked, shaking his head. "Dummy." he said. "Come on, Nestor, get your dumb brother up..."

As Nestor swung his brother over his shoulder and carried him out, his father trailing behind, Bo looked over Jackie carefully.

"You all right?"

Jackie nodded, but clutched to his shirt with two fists. Bo wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head gently.

"How about I get you drink, hm?"

Jackie nodded against his chest, and Bo walked her to a table, arm still protectively around her.

"Ya all right, hon?" Daisy asked her.

Jackie nodded. "I'm fine..."

"Want a drink?"

"Buttery Nipple."

Daisy looked confused and a little affronted, and she felt flush as Bo and Luke looked at her as well.

"What? It's a drink- Sorry, Irish Creme and Butterscotch Schnapps?"

"Oh..." Daisy nodded. "Never heard of puttin' those together, but with a name like that, I can guess why..." she said, amused, walking back to the bar.

"It's the actual name, I'm telling you." Jackie said off Bo's look.

"Okay, okay, I believe ya..."

Daisy came back with the drink and handed it to Jackie in a to-go Dixie cup, and handed Bo and Luke each a Dixie cup as well- with beer.

"Cousin, I b'lieve she's hintin' for us to hit the road." Luke smirked, amused.

"You got it, Jack." Daisy said, slapping a grin on.

"Okay, okay, we know when we ain't wanted... come on, baby, we'll go pick up that fanbelt and get on home..."

"Oooh, but I wanted to go to that little antique shoppe again."

"Jackie, you just went there three days ago..."

"Yes, but I was a little short that day, so I put something on lay-a-way." she explained, linking her arm into his.

Luke shook his head. "I think I might stay with Cooter for that part..."


	6. Chapter 6

When Jackie and the boys got home, a familiar El Camino was in the driveway- well, familiar to Jackie, anyway.

"Jackie? You okay? Look like you're gonna faint..." Bo said, holding her upright.

"I... well, that's what I get for drinking at 9 a.m." she joked weakly.

But, truth was, she wasn't all that drunk... She swallowed hard.

_No... lying was how I lost Steven. I'm not going to lie to Bo... not now... _

"That's my ex's car." she blurted.

"Huh... what's it doing here?"

"I don't know, honestly. We broke up over a year ago and I haven't seen or heard from him him in months."

"Well, then let's go see what he wants." Bo said, walking over to the car with her.

Hyde was asleep against the steering wheel, having driven all night to get here. Jackie knocked on the window and he sleepily reared back his fist defensively, but then shook himself out of it.

"Sorry, Jacks, ya startled me..." he said, rubbing his sleep-worn face.

"Steven, what are you doing all the way out here?" Jackie demanded.

Hyde stepped out of the car, looking less scruffy than he had his entire life... and quite sexy in well-fitting jeans and a button up shirt, open over a t-shirt.

"What am_ I_- Jackie, this place isn't _you_." he burst out. "You're not the farm_ type, _and we both know that. You want big fancy houses, chandeliers fancy career, model maybe... all that jazz. Stuff I never could give ya..." he said, the last bit in a whisper.

"I grew _up_, Steven!" Jackie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sure, I wanted those things... maybe sometimes I still do, I don't know," she admitted. "But there are more important things. Which I should thank you for letting me see that." she said with a smile. "You did teach me that."

Hyde looked up in surprise.

"But," she continued, "you didn't trust me, and you threw that away long before we broke up. Which, by the way, is hilarious, considering that_ you_were the cheater, not me." she said with a caustic laugh.

"Jackie, we don't have to rehash..." he said, running a hand through his curls uncomfortably.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. Just... you don't get to come here and try to convince me that we broke up because you couldn't_ buy_ me stuff."

"That's_ not_why I'm here." Hyde said, annoyed.

"Then why, Steven? Why now, when I've been married almost three weeks, are you here?"

"Because I heard you got married, yes, okay? You sent Mrs. F. some pictures..."

"Yeah. I did. And a letter telling her how _happy_I am, because she was more motherly to me than my own mother was. I called Mom to tell her about the wedding and she never showed up." Jackie said quietly.

"Oh..." Hyde said uncomfortably, fidgeting. "Look, Jackie... I never stopped-"

Jackie put a hand over his lips. "Steven... don't. Don't say it, please. This is my husband, Bo." she said, gesturing to the silent man behind them, and slipped her hand into his. "I love him, and he loves me. And we're _happy_. Simple as that."

And, she moved back to Bo, her hand sliding off of his mouth.

"That's all I did want for you, to be happy..." he said slowly.

"Good. Cause I want you happy, too."

And, Hyde looked at her... she really did seem happy... lighter than she'd seemed in forever...His mouth quirked a bit.

"I'm okay." he lied.

In truth, he knew he was looking at the biggest regret of his life, and he was going to have to let her go again, and he might never _be_ as happy again... at least not as he had been with her...

"Well... what's going on with everybody else? Come on, we have coffee inside..." she said, leading him into the kitchen...


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow... so you can make coffee?" Hyde asked as Jackie poured it.

"Actually, Uncle Jesse made it," Jackie admitted with a flush. "But I made pudding the other night!"

Hyde grinned. "That's a step... time was you wouldn't even touch an egg."

"They come out of a chicken's _butt_, that's still gross. But... that's what rubber gloves are for."

"So, Foreman and Donna are shacking up together; married just doesn't suit those two. They want to commit without it being _out there_that they've committed, so nobody feels trapped."

"Well, they've always just been sick that way." Jackie nodded.

"Gonna have a baby." Hyde threw in, and Jackie's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yep..."

"So... what about... Mrs. Foreman? Red?"

"They're good. Red finally has everybody out of the house, so he's happy. Nobody's sure what happened to Laurie, but nobody seems to care." he shrugged. "But, Mrs. F's over the moon about being a grandma, even though the whole 'illegitimate' thing's driving her batty."

"And, Micheal? Fez?"

"Kelso... knocked up Brooke again."

Jackie gasped. "No..."

"Wow... so she and Micheal are together?"

"Not really, no. He's more of a knock someone up and sleep with the next lady kinda dude than the stay around and marry 'em type."

Jackie made a face. To think she'd wasted all those years on Micheal Kelso... she shuddered, and then she looked at Bo, squeezing his leg reassuringly under the table, and gave him a smile.

"Fez... we're not sure. He met some chick at the beauty shoppe... we haven't seen him since."

"Weird."

"Yeah, seriously is." Hyde nodded.

"What about you?" Jackie asked softly.

Hyde looked into her big brown eyes then. There were things he wanted to say... but the two dudes at the table didn't seem like they'd like that much... Didn't seem to like him _being_there much...

"W.B. died." he said quietly. "Left me part of the business."

A hand went to Jackie's mouth. "Oh, Steven, I'm so sorry..." she said, reaching out and taking his hand. "I mean, I know you didn't know him real well, but... he was still your Dad..."

"No... not really." Hyde shrugged, but he squeezed the delicate hand in his gently. "I mean, he was my _father_, yeah, but... if anything, _Red_was my Dad."

Jackie gave him a slightly watery smile. "Yeah, I know..."

"Look, I just came to check on you..." he said awkwardly, standing up. "And... you looked really pretty in your wedding dress."

Impulsively, he pulled Jackie into a hug, and she let him. He held her a bit longer than he should have, but he did not want to let go. Finally, she pulled back, and he released his grip. He kissed the top of her head, and gave a small wave, walking out the door. "Bye, Jacks..."

As he walked out the door, Jackie felt a million emotions bubbling up inside of her. Silently, she turned and went to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her before throwing herself onto the bed, crying. Bo, meanwhile, sat at the table staring at his still-full coffee mug.

"Bo?" Jesse asked him gently.

"I need to go fix Dixie." he said, walking outside.

"Now, Bo..." Luke started, but Jesse put a hand on his arm.

"Leave him be just a bit, Luke; sometimes a man's gotta work things out for himself. And, women... they're different. They feel everything on the outside, and sometimes that can be hard for a man to take, when he's used to being told men don't."

"If she wants that other dude-" Luke started, angry on Bo's behalf.

"Now hold on just a cotton pickin' minute! You don't know that! She and Bo love each-other! I've seen it, and so have you and Daisy! It just seems like she gave up a whole life to come here, and hearing how their world still turned without her in it had to've been a might hard on her."

Luke nodded; he hadn't thought of it from that perspective before...

"I mean, her family pretty well abandoned her at a young age- and she's still purdy young," Jesse continued. "Her Momma wouldn't even come to the wedding because she didn't want her boyfriend to know she had a daughter that old, and her Daddy's in prison... all she really had was that small group of people, which she clearly left because she broke up with that boy."

Luke nodded, feeling lousy now. "I'm a jackass, aren't I?"

"Sometimes, but we still love ya." Jesse teased. "Now, go check on the boy."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Bo." Luke said, trying to gauge his younger cousin's mood.

"Mmm-hmm." Bo said, half of himself under the hood of the jeep, his shirt hanging on the top of the hood.

"You all right?" Luke asked bluntly, and Bo stuck his head out.

"Yes, I'm fine." he said shortly. "This dang fanbelt just keeps rollin' up on me, that's all." he said. "So how about get out of my light and let me fix it, please?"

Luke held his hands up, backing away a bit. Bo had a bit of a temper sometimes, and Luke usually knew when to back off and when to poke at him. But, right now poking at him would be like poking a bear with a cattle prod. Fortunately, the window opened and Jackie stuck her head out.

"Bo?" she called in a wavery voice.

Bo walked over, frowning when he saw her tearstained face. "Sug..."

Jackie leaned out of the window and threw her arms around him, kissing him soundly. He melted into the kiss, still holding her when she pulled back from it.

"Baby, please don't misunderstand, okay?" she said softly, one hand playing in his soft blonde chest hair. "I was a little emotional, but it's not why you think, okay? I need you to know that... I need you to know that being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me, and you're all I want out of this life. Just you... I love you, so much..."

Bo leaned down and kissed her gently. "I know, I love you, too..." he whispered.

"I guess I just bottled things up for so long with my past..." she said, her eyes burning with tears again, "I just never let it hit me before. I mean, the people I spent so many years being close to... don't even notice I'm gone. Don't care. Why should they? My own mother doesn't..."

"Hey now... you stop that..." Bo said gently. "Clearly they notice, Jackie. That dude still isn't over you."

"That isn't what I meant, Bo." Jackie said, shaking her head.

"No, I know... but still," he continued. "And, your Mom... that's not your fault; you're great. And if she can't see that, then that's her loss, not yours. Okay? Personally I think you might be better off if that's how she is, but, I know you'd be a better mother at any rate."

Jackie's eyes snapped open. "You think I'd be a good mother?"

Bo nodded seriously. "Course."

"No one's ever said that to me before..." she said with a watery smile, her fingertips still unconsciously tracing patterns in his chest hair. "Hopefully he'd have your eyes. And your smile."

"I don't know... I think his Momma's got some pretty genes to pull from too, including eyes and smile..."

"Well... yeah... Would you... like to go work on him?"

Bo needed no other encouragement, and hopped into the window, her still in his arms...

* * *

When Luke came to pick Daisy up at work later, she was quiet, thoughtful.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked, looking at her sideways.

"Luke... I need to talk to you. Seriously. And I think I can get you to understand better than Bo or Uncle Jesse."

Luke looked worried. "Okay..."

"You know how you went to the army for a couple of years?"

"Yeah... you lookin' to join up?" he joked.

"No, silly," Daisy said, shaking her head. "But, you were technically out on your own at that time."

"No, I wasn't. I shared a bunker with 10 other dudes and I had a curfew, not to mention dress codes, how I kept my part of the room codes... "

"You know what I mean, Luke! On your off time, you could do as you liked and didn't have to answer to no one, so long as you didn't get arrested."

"Okay... yeah, that's true..." Luke said, confused.

"Well... I think I need to try that._ Not_ the army, being on my own."

"Daisy... We'll give you more space if-"

"The other night, y'all half fell out the window when I was kissin' my date goodnight!"

"Is that why you've been so uppity lately?" Luke blurted. "We're sorry. Bo's klutzy."

"Oh, don't you blame it all on him; I seen you, too."

Luke tossed up his hands. "Daise..."

"No. I'm a grown up woman, Luke. I got a room at the Boarding House." she said as they pulled into the driveway.

"You did what?" Bo demanded, sitting the flatbed of Jesse's truck with Jackie.

"Got a room." Daisy repeated. "I just need a little... Bird's gotta fly sometime, Bo. Maybe I'd like to live on my own before I find a husband an' have to live with him." she said, not noticing Enos getting out of his car. "Maybe I'd actually have a better chance of finding a husband..."

"You lookin' to get married, Daisy?" Enos asked,wide-eyed.

Daisy gave Enos a smile. "No, not yet, Enos... I just was explaining that I wanted to live on my _own_ for a little before I did something like that."

Enos looked like he sighed in relief, but kept the same silly grin on his face. "Oh... I see..."

"Yeah, so I've got a room at the Boarding House."

"Oh, yeah? You need help movin'? I can help take some loads..."

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" she smiled, kissing his cheek. "Hey, Jackie, you wanna help me decorate?"

Jackie hopped up. "Really?" she asked, excited.

"Well, what you did to the old room looks so different and so nice..."

Jackie clapped her hands. "Yay, I love decorating! Come on, I've got some ideas spinning already..." she said, rushing into the house with Daisy.

"Ya have to encourage her, Enos?" Bo asked, and Enos looked at his feet sheepishly...


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie and Daisy were at her new place, decorating, when they decided to take a break.

"Come on... we need to go to the hardware store, get some more lightbulbs anyway." Jackie said, dragging Daisy out.

"Don't you want to stop for lunch first?"

"No... We can eat when we're done." Jackie said, nudging her out.

Daisy smirked; Jackie was definitely determined and focused when she wanted to be...

"Though, I have to say, I'm gonna miss you at the house."

"It'll be fine; I'll be over all the time." Daisy assured. "Besides... you an' Bo might need to think about getting your own place, too..."

"Not sure we can afford that yet, especially with working on a baby now." Jackie blurted.

"A baby? Oh!" Daisy squealed, hugging her impulsively. "Oh, that's wonderful..."

"Well, I'm not pregnant yet..." Jackie smiled. "But, we're working on it."

"Every chance you get, I bet." Daisy smirked.

Jackie laughed, but then she saw the mountain men who coming out of Boss' house just as they walked past.

"We should go this way..." she said, clutching to Daisy's wrist.

Daisy's eyes widened. "Come on, yeah..."

"Lookee, Paw, it's our women those boys took away!" Nestor said loudly, pointing.

"All right, go get 'em, we'll take 'em home." their father said, making his way into the truck.

Daisy and Jackie broke into a run, which was difficult with both of them wearing heels. Jackie went into a hop run to take hers off, and hung them on the fence posts of Boss and Lulu's house.

"Come _on!_" Daisy said, frustrated, tugging at her hand.

She and Jackie ran, but they were no match for the strong, stocky mountain men and were quickly apprehended, dragged by their waists to the truck. They both kicked, but Jackie reached out and yanked off Daisy's necklace, throwing it onto a fence post, too.

"Jackie!" Daisy shrieked, appalled.

That was one of her favorite necklaces...

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys had met up with an old friend of theirs, who had ultra light gilders for them to play with. They got ready to take a ride, but, a nervous transmission over the CB came crackling through with Enos' shaky voice.

"Bo! Luke! Mr. Jesse! Please have your ears on!"

"Enos, we're here..." Luke said in a soothing tone, grabbing the CB out of the General's window.

"Yeah, and I'm at the farm." Jesse said, coming across the air waves too.

"I... I come to find Sheriff Roscoe at Boss' house, and he and the Boss were all tied up! Been robbed by some moonshiners!"

"Slow down, Enos..." Jesse sighed. "I'm sure it's probably that Boss swindled 'em... what do you want us to do?"

"Well, on the fence posts of the house, I seen Daisy's necklace! You know, that real pretty cameo one that's got a watch on the back?"

Luke and Bo exchanged worried looks.

"An' also on the fence post a pair of real fancy shoes... part shiny, part velvet, with bows on 'em?"

"I made fun of those shoes this mornin'." Bo said vaguely, hopping into the car. "Those scumbags at the bar musta come back and got 'em..."

"Bo, calm down, maybe I should drive-"

"Git in the passenger seat or git out my way." Bo said shortly.

Luke slid in, giving Bo a look. He knew Bo was double worried, hell, he was too, for _both_ girls; he'd come to love Jackie too. But, he also knew that Bo liked to have somewhat control over situations when he could- and for Bo, that meant driving. Luke knew if he drove Bo would aggravate him to high hell...


	10. Chapter 10

Jackie struggled, her wrists and feet bound in some cabin up in the hills. "_Look_ at my hand, you inbred, banjo playing _halfwits_!" she shrieked. "I'm _married_- and my husband will come and kick your asses back to Deliverance where you belong!"

"Jackie... we're already in Deliverance." Daisy muttered to her quietly.

"You scream all ya want, but ain't nobody gonna hear ya." the father of the family guffawed. "Though, I think you're dressed a might fancy for our tastes."

"I'm barefoot and filthy, that should be right up your allies." Jackie spat.

"Look at those fancy storebought clothings, though, that you two miss prissies are wearin'." Nathaniel, the oldest son responded. "We got some stuff our Maw wore..."

The father brought it out, and Jackie's eyes bulged. Clearly "Maw" didn't know how to use a sewing machine worth a damn...

"I'd rather be naked than wear that!"

Daisy winced.

"That can be arranged..." Nathaniel said with a leer.

Daisy saw the fear stark on her cousin's face and stepped in between the two, despite being tied. "You let her alone, you big bully!"

"You shed up!" Nathaniel roared. "She's gonna marry me, an' you're marryin' my little brother!"

"Oh, no... no, no, no..." Daisy said, nudging Jackie. "Run!"

Daisy and Jackie broke into a run and made it two feet off of the porch, but they were quickly tackled...

* * *

"They live up in the hills to keep the revenuers away!" Boss said peevishly. "So many traps you'll never find 'em..."

"Least not without a helicopter, and we ain't got one of those..." Roscoe put in.

"Yes, Roscoe, that's helpful." Luke said sarcastically.

"Actually, it is..." Bo said, looking up hopefully. "Greg's Ultra Lights!"

Luke looked up in surprise. "That just might work... come on..."

* * *

By the time they'd gotten to them, Jesse, Boss Enos and Roscoe had managed to get the revenuers involved, too, and they were arrested.

"I think... I think I should probably just go home..." Daisy said, looking at Jesse. "That is... if you still want me..."

"Still want- yes, darlin', of course..." Jesse said, hugging her tight.

"But I was looking forward to my own room..." Luke teased.

Jesse playfully swatted at Luke with his hat.

"Nah, I'm kidding..."

"I can help y'all get Daisy's stuff back to the farm." Enos offered kindly.

"Thank you, sugar." Daisy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Enos blushed. "Well, gosh, you know I don't mind, Daisy... I'm just glad you're safe... an' you too, Jackie. You, ah, want to ride in my squad car to get some of your stuff?"

Daisy nodded, linking her arms around one of Enos' before they walked out the door...

Bo wrapped his arms tighter around Jackie. "You all right?" he whispered.

Jackie nodded. "I want to go home and take a shower- and burn my clothes. They smell of hillbilly."

Bo hefted her up. "That... my darlin... can be arranged..." he said, carrying her to the car and sliding her into the window...


	11. Chapter 11

Jackie came out of the bathroom in the middle of the night, and Bo was sitting on the windowsill, allowing the breeze to hit his face, drinking in the sweet summer air.

"Couldn't sleep, baby?" Jackie asked quietly, and Bo reached out his arms for her.

"Felt almost like guardin' ya." he admitted.

"Well, you can't keep that up all the time..." she said softly, though, a warmth went through her entire being and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly.

"I'll come to bed." he said, smiling down at her.

"I... um... I have a surprise for you." she said.

"Oh?"

"I looked at the calendar, and... well... I sent Daisy to the drugstore for me... I was going to wait till morning, but it's like two, so, I couldn't wait anymore."

Bo looked at her in confusion, but his eyes lit up when she moved his large hands, putting them on her stomach.

"Really?"

Jackie nodded, grinning.

Bo hopped up. "Yeh-ha!" he whooped, jumping up with her into his arms.

He gave her a tight hug and then spun her around, and then looked fearful. "Oh, I didn't hurt 'im, did I?"

Jackie laughed. "I think we're both fine..."

"Everybody! Git in here!" Bo hollered.

"What's all the yellin' about?" Luke asked grumpily, walking in, rubbing his sleepy face, and saw Jackie up in Bo's arms. "Cous, I don't think you want an audience for-"

"Ha ha. We're gonna have a baby!"

And everyone was more excited than anything, but not more than nine months later when Charles Beauregard Duke Jr. was born- Charlie for short, who looked just like his mother. And, two years later a baby brother, Jesse James Duke II, known as "Little Jesse". Finally, three years later, a beautiful baby girl, who looked like her father in female form, named Opal Lily.

And, they lived happily ever after... but, it's the Duke family, what'd you expect? ;)


End file.
